Yet Another Organization Story Or Is It?
by Enthusiastically Apathetic
Summary: Is this just another one of those stories where three friends get sucked into the world of Kingdom Hearts? Um... yup it probably is, but you should read it anyway.
1. Just Another Day

A/R (Author's Ramblings): Hello peoples. This is my first FanFic, so I hope you all do enjoy it. If you didn't read the summary, this is a story about how some friends get sucked into the Organization... or somehting like that. Haha... well, just letting you know that there is no Kingdom Hearts in this story (as in the video game) but there is Final Fantasy, that's how Vincent "knows" Squall (or Leon) in later chapters, or parts, but whatever.

Kira: Yo, EA, I think you should just get started with the story...

Stephanie: Um... actually, I thinkEA should come over to my house and we can watch Naruto :3

Vincent: Shut up, I'm playing some video game...

Everyone else: O.o

Lyle: MOO! EA doesn't like Disclaimers, cause it's like dissing the claim, so she uses Exclaimers!

Exclaimer! I don't own anything but Kira and Lyle the anime cow. Stephanie and Vincent belong to their rightful peeps. Also, me no own KH, KH II, Disney, Square Enix, or Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous... sadly. Ok, well, on to the story!

* * *

. "YES! My finest creation, next to my REALLY GOOD drawing of Axel, is complete! World, meet Lyle the cow! The most awesomest anime cow with green hair ever!" Kira chirped happily. While sitting at the computer, she had created a small anime-ish cow with a tad darker than sea foam green bangs and tail. He even had a cow lick (get it? He's a cow with a cow lick! Hahahaahwhatever). Now that Kira had brought Lyle into the world, she had to print him, so that's what she did before folding him up neatly and sticking him in her pocket. Checking her watch to making sure that she was on time for her meeting with her friend Stephanie, Kira ran and grabbed her pre-packed backpack and ran out the door, almost forgetting her bike as she made her way to the local skating rink.

. Peddling as fast as she could, the rest of the world almost blurred as she tried to make sure she was on time. Only stopping for the red light so that she could cross the street safely, Kira noticed a young man standing at the "push to walk" button attached to the street light. There was no really suspicious air about him, he seemed pretty normal, except for his blonde Mohawk-Mullet thing. Looking over the older boy, she studied his clothing which consisted of a brown and blue striped shirt with a white, long-sleeved undershirt, and baggy cargo pants. The one thing that caught her eyes was a strangely familiar symbol on his left sleeve. When the boy saw her staring at his sleeve, he smirked, he was trying to bring back memories.

. "Seems like you like my shirt, Kira," he said as the little man that told you that you could walk lit up. Kira nodded as she readied her bike to peddle across the street. "Yup, I think I've seen that emblem on your shirt before, but I don't know where…" she trialed off, waving to him as she rode her bike halfway across the street. "Hey! How the heck do you know my name? Are you some kind of cute stalker pervert? Stay away from me!" the teen yelled at him as she turned her head around to scream it to his face. Of course turning around in the middle of a cross walk on a busy street on a bike is not the best thing to do when the idiot driver in the "turn right" lane pulls to far out. "Kira! Watch out!" the boy said as Kira made a bee line straight to the side of the car. Although she was still freaked out about the stalker-pervert thing, she did not feel like getting hit by any cars, so she listened to his advice. After quickly swerving around the car and turning her direction towards her original destination (the roller skating rink), she promptly yelled, "STALKER!" as she sped off to meet her friend.

. "Pfft, idiot. The Superior wants you alive, not flattened. God would I be in trouble for that!" the blonde said. "Speaking of the Superior, he wants me to report back," he pulled out a walkie-talkie cell phone, "Superior, C natural has left the score! Over," the boy said into the phone. "What the heck are you talking about Demyx, you're supposed to be watching Kix! Over," a voice responded. "Xigbar? Psh, I was talking about Kix, I'm just using code names cus' I'm special like that. Over." After standing there for a few seconds waiting for his praise, Xigbar came back over the channel. "Yes Demyx, you ARE special! Over," the older member snickered.

. Kira, who had now reached the skating rink, was now looking for a place to put her bike. "You rode your bike here? You're an idiot. You could've skated, I mean, come on, you live what? A block away?" a girl said behind Kira. "Well, maybe I wanted to ride my bike and carry my skates. What's it to you?" she replied jokingly, already knowing that it was her friend Stephanie. Stephanie was a few inches shorter than her friend than her tall, blonde friend, and as usual, she wore her shoulder-length, black hair down and had her normal outfit green jacket, white undershirt, and blue jeans. "Steph, you look… so boring. I mean, gosh, you're always wearing the same thing," Kira finally said after thirty eight seconds of standing there. Both girls started laughing. "Well, what ever, come on, we gotta get in so that we can skate! I think Vincent said something about coming here today, I wasn't really paying attention…" she trailed off, eventually ending in giggles.

. After gaining entrance to the rink, Kira and Stephanie sat down at some random bench to put on their skates. After tightening their skates and doing all the stupid little things you need to do so that your feet don't hurt after you're done, the two girls turned around to a familiar voice. "Ello, what's up? Why are you two just sitting around? I thought we were here to skate!" a boy tall enough to be just taller than Stephanie, but short enough to be just shorter than Kira, said. "Dude, Vincent, I didn't even know you were gonna come," Kira said with a smile. After smacking himself in the head, he went on to explain. "Remember when I was in a chatroom with you and Steph and all those other weird peoples that we know? Well, I told you then." After staring at him blankly for a few seconds, Kira blinked twice and a hint of realization played across her face.

. "Oh yeah! Did you notice how we didn't talk, it was because we weren't really participating, just on it. Well, I have something to show you!" the blonde girl said as she took out her newly made drawing. "This is Lyle the cow! The most awesomest anime cow with green hair ever! My finest creation, next to my REALLY GOOD drawing of Axel!" Kira announced, Stephanie mimicking the last part about Axel. "Wow… it's… great? Why does it have green hair? And who is this Axel?" Vincent asked, scratching his head in his "I cannot comprehend the information" pose. "Psht! Gosh Vincent! Who would make an anime cow without green hair? And Axel is the most awesome guy ever. I drew him one day when I was really bored, but it was kinda like someone I remembered from a long time ago it was kinda weird, but cool at the same time…" Kira said staring off into the distance, and since they were inside, it was just staring at a panel in the ceiling. "Whatever, come on Vincent, we should go skating. Right after I get my Mountain Dew," Stephanie told Vincent as she dragged him to the snack bar. "Noooo! Not the Dew! The horror!" The boy's screams could be heard for miles.

. After snapping out of her Axel inspired staring-at-ceiling-panels, Kira decided it would be a great time to look for her companions. Using her "torture senses" she could tell that a boy, around the age of fifteen, was being tortured somewhere incredibly near. Vincent. Skating in the direction her special sense was leading her, the girl, (who, by-the-way, was sixteen because she just had a birthday) found a certain Stephanie and a certain Vincent. "I thought you were being tortured. Man!" Kira said to herself as she saw Vincent in the fetal position. "The horror! The horror! Forty-seven cups of Mountain Dew…" he muttered as he rocked back and forth hugging his knees. "I only see one cup," Kira stated as she looked around for others, for some reason, she was chewing on a straw. "Yeah, I refilled it forty-six times. Hey, where the heck did you get the straw?" Stephanie asked as she stood up and looked at her friend. Kira did not respond, but suddenly looked around as if she were trying to hide something. "Oh my gosh, they have freeze skate! Come on, let's go!" Vincent yelled randomly as Stephanie started to poke Kira to find some answers.

. After dragging the two girls to the skating floor, the trio started to circle the outside of the rink. During Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous, Kira yelled "OMG! This is like my favoritish song!" Vincent ran into Stephanie twice, and half of the people on the floor were kicked off for moving during the freeze part. "Yes, half way there!" the threesome yelled in unison. Just as they came off of the curve, the music stopped and everyone froze, except for Stephanie, Kira, and Vincent. "What the heck? How the hell did they get so good at freezing?" Vincent whispered as he tried his best to freeze too. The girls on the other hand, didn't care. After looking around for a few seconds, Kira finally let out a scream. "Hello Kira, Stephanie. How are you to… Hey, who the hell is that guy?" a man in a black coat, his hood drawn up, said, pointing to Vincent. "What the hell? Who are you?" Vincent yelled back. Taking a gloved hand, the man removed his hood to reveal bright red hair, brilliant turquoise green eyes, and two little tattoo marks. "Oh my gosh! IT'S AXEL!" Kira screamed, jumping up and down and falling on her butt due to being on skates. "Heh, yeah, looks like you just can't forget a face like this," he said, a big grin covering his face. "Like anyone could forget that face," she said rolling her eyes. "You know I could roast you for that," Axel said, lighting his arm on fire.

. After Stephanie gasped, Vincent fainted, and Kira rolled her eyes again, he started laughing and deflamed his arms. "Well Axel, I um I could… I don't know. Why the heck are you here anyways?" Kira asked, since no one really knew what to do. "Oh, the Superior want's me to bring you back, you too, Sonxa," Axel said bluntly. "What the heck do you want with too anime obsessed girls like them? I mean, god, they can't do anything," Vincent said after miraculously getting un-fainted. "What the heck you idiot, you're gonna regret saying that!" Stephanie yelled as she started kicking Vincent. This caused much pain to her unfortunate little friend because number one, she was wearing skates, and number two, he was still on the ground from fainting. "What the heck are you talking about? Who's this 'Superior' and where are you 'going' to take us?" Kira said, using air quotes between Superior and going. Axel smacked his head. "Did you forget everything, or are you just playing stupid?" he asked, the tone of his voice was serious. "What are you talking about, that's the reason I asked you what was going on, idiot," Kira said, slightly annoyed.

. This remark clearly ticked off the red head, who took a step towards the semi-defenseless girl. Freaking out for no apparent reason other than a ticked off pyro advancing on her, she randomly yelled "What the heck do you want?" before turning around to skate away from him. Stephanie, who wasn't really paying attention to the current situation, suddenly screamed as the Mountain Dew began to take affect and tried to turn around, but ran into Vincent causing them both to fall over and hit their heads on the incredibly hard wood rink floor, both of the friends getting knocked out. Kira had no idea this was happening as she skated away from Axel, who started to chase after her. Turning her head to see if he caught up yet, let out a yelp as she found Axel just a few steps behind her. Just as she turn back, she barely had time to yell, "Oh my god! It's the cute stalker pervert!" before running into the unsuspecting Demyx who had just shown up to see if Axel was done yet. After hitting the incredibly solid boy, Kira promptly fell over and hit her head on the ever so hard ground that had K.O.'d her two friends. As the room around her began to fade to black, Kira managed to say one thing that would state everything on her mind…

"Freakin' idiots!"

* * *

A/R: Hey, I hoped you all liked it!And if you didn't... Go jump off a cliff, a really high cliff. Just asking for one thing from you guys: PLEASE REVIEW! No flames please, constructive critisim is always welcome, but not mean things. The more reviews I get, the faster I will try and write the next chapter, so the more the better. Messages always welcome. If you want to make a cameo appearance, just let me know and I might consider it. 

Kira (to some random person): YES! I black out! Beat that!

Stephanie: Psht! I got KO'd before you! So there.

Kira: Man. You're right. Man, you suck.

Vincent: Yo, now that the too "Very responsible and mature" girls are done arguing, go review!


	2. Thought Bubbles Are Fun!

A/R: Ello again. Sorry it took so long for the story, well, actually, if you think about it logically, it wasn't that long at all... Haha, sorry though. Anyways, on to the stupid things I'm going to tell you.

Exlaimer! Don't own KH, KH II, or any Disney things. Don't own PS 2 or FF VIII either, or Mountain Dew or anything that you guys know that I don't own... wow, ok!

There are some things that my friends and I do own though such as Kira, Stephanie (owned by StarPup) and Vincent (Vinsontran23) and I own everything in my backpack...

* * *

"Come on idiot, wake up!" someone said as Kira felt a constant pounding on her side. To avoid the annoyance, she merely rolled on to her side and curled up into a ball, simple as that. "We're never gonna wake her up!" Stephanie said as she poked the sleeping girl on the side of her head. "Here, let a man do this!" Vincent said as stood over Kira. The boy rubbed his hands together, then kneeled down and put them a few inches above her body. "Ready? One. Two. Three… Wake up!" he said as he waved his hands back and forth. Looking at the still sleeping girl, he shrugged and stated, "Welup, that's the best I can do!" The two friends started to play rock, paper, scissors to find who would try next.

"Gosh Vincent, that was stupid, I mean, all you did was wave your hands," Kira said with a yawn. Getting knocked over almost immediately by a glomp from her good friend Stephanie, Kira pushed Stephanie off and stood up, brushing the nonexistent dust off. "What was that?" she asked Vincent as Stephanie got up and bounded around in circles. Vincent's face suddenly became serious as the lights went out and he held a flashlight to his chin, "Kira, she has gone to the Dew side." The lights flickered back on and Vincent removed the flashlight. Rubbing her head in misunderstanding, Kira asked, "Don't you mean Dark side?" Shaking his head, the teen replied, "Nope, I mean the Dew side. The forty-seven cups of Mountain Dew have started to take affect." "Shoot." "Yeah." Kira and Vincent stood there muttering random words back and forth to each other as Stephanie continued to run around in circles. Everyone froze as a cloaked figure came through the previously locked door to the room the trio was staying in, which, by the way, was a good sized, white room that had a black couch in the center with a plasma TV and a Playstation 2 hooked up.

Instead of paying attention the cloaked figure that had just walked in, Kira and Vincent sauntered over to the PlayStation 2 they had just discovered, wondering why two video game addicts like them had not noticed it before. Stephanie on the other hand, who was now ensnared in a Mountain Dew induced craze, charged at the intruder and administered a full on Steph-style glomp. The two playing the PS 2 waited for the thud from the unsuspecting cloak wearing intruder. Kira, who takes much joy in hearing such things, turned around when the expected thump took to long to happen. To her surprise, she saw the person glomping Stephanie back, she gasped when she saw who it was. "OMG! Vincent, it's the cute, stalker Demyx!" The boy stared blankly at Kira for a few seconds before asking, "Whaty what what?" "You know the stalker pervert that was stalking me! No… never mind, you don't, but it's the cute stalker Demyx! What the heck? I said the cute Demyx! NO I DIDN'T! I said DEMYX! ARGH!" By this time, Vincent had gone back to playing the PS 2.

Kira, who was still trying to say the words "cute stalker pervert" in a row, had given up, was now twitching, and took out note card and wrote, "Stalker Pervert Demyx Demyx Stalker Pervert." Being satisfied with her "chart," Kira now positioned her self to look at Stephanie, who was behind the couch, so she sat on her knees and peered over the couch to find neither Stephanie or Demyx. "Dude, Stephanie is right here," Vincent said, not looking up from the TV. "He's right you know," Stephanie said as she got into the same position on the couch as Kira and peered over the back. "Man, that's boring…" Stephanie said while staring at the white wall where she used to be standing in front of. Kira nodded and turned around, being pulled into a hug as soon as she did so.

"I can't believe you remember me Kix! I'm so happy! I missed you so much! I'm sorry I was weird earlier, but I had to be… Xemnas made me. Why the hell did you go away? I was so lonely with out you," Demyx crooned to Kira as he pulled her tight against his chest. "My mumff ymof moo, Demyx," Kira said. "Dude, what the heck is up with that? I mean, you were just calling him stalker pervert, and now you miss him? And how the heck did you say Demyx correctly if you couldn't say any of the other words correctly?" Stephanie said a little to loudly, causing Vincent to sigh and pause his game of Final Fantasy VIII which just happened to be in the PS 2. "Stephanie, gosh, why the heck don't you know these things? I mean it happens all the time in videogames. Kira is regaining her memory, and I'm guessing that her and Demyx were pretty close. I think the main mysteries here are how the heck did you become un- psychotic and how did you understand her in the first place?" Vincent said as he walked over to the PS 2 to turn it off.

"Gosh Vincent, why the heck don't you know these things? One, I'm Stephanie, and two, I'm Stephanie. Gosh!" she said while staring at him blankly. Looking back at Demyx and Kira who were now hugging each other, "Aw, their so cute, aren't they Vincent?" Stephanie asked, smiling as she heard footsteps coming closer to the couch. "Hey, it looks like Kix remembered," a voice said from behind the couch. "Remembered what? That Demyx is her boyfriend? I wish I had a boyfriend…" Stephanie said sighing.

Vincent rolled his eyes as he grabbed Kira's backpack that she brought with her to the skating rink, this mushy stuff was too boring for him. "Let's see what's in here… chapstick, magnets, oh wallet, I'll take that for later, cards, pocket knife, I'll take that too, Lyle the anime cow, house keys, shuriken, those are good, mp3 player, and juggling balls. Dude, what the heck? Who carries juggling balls in their backpack?" Vincent said to himself, completely ignoring the fact that she carried shuriken in her bag.

Anyway, back to the story.

The voice that had been behind the couch earlier had turned out to Axel, who was laughing over the fact that Stephanie thought that Demyx was Kira's boyfriend. "No idiot, Demyx is her brother," the red head said with a big grin. Stephanie stared at the two with awe and a keyboard smiley face O.O. "Not cool! I want a brother! Wait, no I don't! I wanna boyfriend!" Stephanie blurted out.

Vincent, who had just decided to take the whole backpack instead of stuffing everything in his pockets finally chimed in, "You know, they do kinda look alike…" Vincent trailed off. The realization hit everybody except for Kira, Demyx, and Axel. Which is a whole two people, wow. Kira did look remarkably like Demyx, same blue eyes, same dirty blonde hair, same smirk. Kira looked like a girl version of Demyx almost, except that her face was rounder, she was tanner, and that she had a birthmark on her left cheek.

"I'm so sorry I ran away Demyx. And I'm sorry I called you a stalker pervert. I love you bro!" Kira cried as she snuggled up against Demyx. Demyx smiled, and put his arm around her. "Wait! What did you call me?" he said suddenly after processing Kira's words and drawing back his arm. Not even looking up, his sister responded, "I said how much I love you!" Replacing his arm, Demyx replied, "That's what I thought you said."

"What the hell did you guys do to her?" Axel asked Stephanie and Vincent, who both shrugged at the question. "Whadda mean? She was like this when I met her," the boy said. Axel raised an eyebrow at the concept. Stephanie smiled. "I introduced her to Mountain Dew! Why?" A sly grin came over Axel's face as he prepared his answer. "Hm, that would do it. The Kix I used to know… well, let's just say she had a poker face on at all times." Vincent rubbed his chin, envisioning Kira with a mask of poker chips on. "Not that idiot!" Stephanie said as she smacked her friend in the back of the head.

"Oh yeah, hey Kix, I wanted to introduce you to the new kid!" Axel said with a smile still plastered on his face. Sitting up right, Kira leaned her head backwards over the couch, "What? You got a new kid without me?" she said looking hurt. "Psht! Shuddup, you went away for a year! Well, anyways, introducing… Drum roll please… ROXAS!" the pyro said, holding his hand up to his mouth like a microphone. Everyone waited for this Roxas until Axel finally sighed and walked outside. "Yo Roxas! That was your cue!" The red head yelled through the opened door. "Huh? Whatever. Why did you even want to do this? Are you trying to impress your 'girlfriend' or something?" a voice said from behind the door.

The friends watched as Axel's cheeks became two shades brighter. Axel ran out the door and started whispering things, things that sounded like, "Idiot! Kix is not my girlfriend! I mean, she's like seven years younger than me! Just get in there or tell Larxene where you are!" Axel returned shortly after threatening this "Roxas" with a certain "Larxene." Everyone except for Axel, Demyx, Kira, and Roxas gasped at the sight of the newest member of the organization. Which, again, was only two people. "He's not that amazing, I mean, gosh, he looks like he could be related to me!" Kira said rolling her eyes. Roxas smirked. It was true, Kira did have an uncanny resemblance to both Demyx and the new kid.

Vincent nodded. "I only gasped because Stephanie gasped. I didn't want her to look bad." Stephanie was now vibrating at the sight of Roxas. "Oh my god! He's so freakin' hot! Will you be my boyfriend?" Stephanie said while glomping him. Axel and Demyx stared in awe at how a normal girl got over a couch and fifteen feet away from said couch in less than a second. Kira and Vincent both shrugged, for they knew that she had reactivated her Mountain Dew craze. Roxas stared Stephanie for a few seconds before shrugging and saying, "Yeah, sure. It's way better than having people think I'm gay with Axel." Axel's eyes narrowed as he stared muttering something about Larxene and how she was going to burning in hell. Stephanie squealed with joy as she hugged him even tighter, but this time, receiving the hug back from Roxas. "Ah I'm bored now, I wanna go do something. I WAS skating until a certain NO ONE kidnapped me and wasted all five dollars I spent to get in!" Kira said randomly. "Tsh, she's right, I'm bored too," Vincent agreed. Demyx shrugged and stood up. "Yeah, I WAS supposed to take you to the Superior for skill evaluation, but I got a little sidetracked." Everyone else either stood up, or walked to the door way. "Straight ahead to Numero Uno!" Demyx exclaimed as he opened up a portal. "So, who's this 'Number One'?" Vincent asked Kira as everyone walked through the swirling darkness. In response, she merely shrugged. On the other side of the portal, the group of six arrived in a large, circular, WHITE room, a desk and chair in the middle seemed to be the only things in the bare room.

"Hey, is this an office?" Stephanie asked, Roxas nodded. "Then where are the bookshelves, the lamps, the computer?" she continued. "The Superior has a special button for that, when he presses it, everything kinda flips over and turns into a normal office, but when he has visitors, he likes it to be spotless." Stephanie imagined herself in black, sneaking into the office and pushing the button. "Hey! That looks like fun!" Vincent said, staring up at the thought bubble and adding a ninja Vincent to the floating cloud.

"Everybody, shut up, we're here," Demyx said as the group slowed to a halt, the Nobodies already members of the Organization took a step back so that the three teens could stand in front. The chair that had recently been facing away from the trio, slowly turned around to reveal a man a few years older than Axel. His silver hair looked odd with his tan skin. Amber eyes staring directly at the newcomers.

"Kix, I see you have returned and brought along an ally. I am pleased to meet you Sonax. I hope that Axel and Demyx were gentle with you. I'm sorry that I had to retrieve you in such a harsh manner, but… Wait… Who the hell are you?" the man said, staring at Vincent. "Something is seriously wrong with you freaks! Who the hell are you?" Vincent yelled back, narrowing his eyes and reading himself for a fight.

"Psht! Vincent, you're an idiot!" Kira and Stephanie said in unison.

* * *

Yay! done with chapter two! Hope you liked it...

Please review!


	3. So it's a Mafia?

A/R: Yo, sorry I'm so late... I was trying to get chapter 4 up at the same time, but as you can see (when I posted this) chapter 4 is currently NOT up. Warning about the story, I think it's stupid, haha, well, I'm just being honest. But still, all it really is is how they get turned into nobodies, and some random conversations about how the Organization is supposedly the Mafia. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT REVIEWS! I don't care if it's about how stupid the stor is, but please, review!

Excaimer! I don't own much, just a car, almost every video game system (well, a copy of them), and this story. All KH, KH II, and Disney characters belong to their respected trade marked companies.

* * *

"Great, now we get to see Vincent get slaughtered by the boss man!" Stephanie cheered as the Superior stood up. "What the hell? I'm hurt that you see things like that," Vincent said with face sadness. "Go ahead, be a moron, but remember, that when on the last thread of your pitiful life, we warned you. We warned you not to go get you butt handed to you on a gold platted platter. Axel can light his arms on fire, right? Well this is his boss, what do you think he can do?" Kira said in an unusually calm manner. Vincent started to think about it for a little bit while Stephanie congratulated Kira on her "best 'Vincent's gonna die' speech ever." "Hey, I think you might be right this time… ("I'm ALWAYS right"- Kira) So Mr. Superior Sir, please accept my sincerest apologies for my outburst which occurred earlier on," Vincent said with a bow. Receiving gapes from everyone expect Xemnas, Vincent stood up straight and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I seem to just randomly yell at people a lot…" The two girls nodded their heads and murmured something to the degree of "You'd better believe it!"

"Now that we have that all taken care of, I heard that you wanted to see us," Kira said smiling, which was kinda creepy, because she seemed unfazed by the earlier events. "Yes! That's right, I was going to talk to you about rejoining the Organization, in Kira's case, or joining the Organization, in Stephanie and Vincent's case." Kira nodded and thought it over, well, at least pretended to think it over. "Yeah, about that… I'm glad you want me back and all Sir, but I just got my heart back a year ago, and I really don't intend to give it up anytime soon."

Meanwhile as Kira came up with excuses not to join, Stephanie and Vincent started talking about what it would be like to be in the Organization. "What if it's like being in the Mafia? That would be so cool!" Vincent said. Stephanie readily agreed. "Do you think we get guns?" she asked. Vincent's eyes lit up with delight. "I hope I get a high powered high accuracy sniper rifle!" the boy said with ecstasy. "Hey guys, getting into Organization XIII isn't as easy as just being accepted. There are some… er… 'special qualities' you need to acquire before you can become a member," Kira said, looking slightly dismayed.

"What's up? Normally you'd be all like 'We're so gettin' in this Mafia!' but right now, you're all like 'How did I get into this mess?'" Stephanie said walking over to comfort her friend. "You don't have to join the Organization thingy. You have a choice. Teens for human rights!" she said, raising her fist into a "This way to victory" pose. Kira avoided the other girl's eyes as Stephanie tried to literally shake some sense into her. "Stephanie, calm down. I can see why Kira might be reluctant to join, especially for the second time," Roxas said while putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. Axel shrugged, putting his hands behind his head. "Eh, it not like she had much of a choice. You two would be dead without her joining," he said like it was no big deal. Kira immediately looked up at the red head. "You don't have to go telling them that. Now Vincent will freak out cause I could have just killed him off," Kira said, waving her hand at the boy.

Vincent sneezed and turned his head. "Huh? Well, whatever you guys were talking about does no longer matter! For I shall get into this Mafia if it takes me my life! So what are these 'special qualities' Kira was talking about?" he said. No one saw Xemnas smirk as he muttered, "Glad you asked." A snap was the last thing Vincent heard as a normal person. Being hugged by Roxas, which acted as a shield, Stephanie did not see what happened to her friend. Kira on the other hand, sighed. "That idiot would jump off a glacier and freeze to death in the waters below if someone told him he could earn five dollars doing it."

Vincent lay on the ground, now unconscious. "Idiot." Kira walked up and kicked the limp body. "Guess he didn't take it to well…" Demyx said as he walked up and started kicking him also. His sister shrugged. "I love it when you give me random hugs Roxas-kun! Hey, why is Vincent on the ground? Did he die, or did the Superior Sir knock him unconscious?" Stephanie asked. Roxas let out a small sigh as wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's more like the second one, but Stephie-chan, I have something to ask you…" Roxas said as he whispered his request into the girl's ear. Stephanie's eyes grew wider as she listened on to Roxas. "Are you a… a whatever that is Roxi-kun?" she asked. Her boyfriend nodded. "Then ok! Totally!" the teen replied as she turned to hug Roxas again. Kira watched in horror as a large pink heart floated above her friend.

"There is something majorly wrong with you freaks! How could you go and turn two innocent kids into Nobodies? I wish I never left, that way they wouldn't have be hurt!" Kira cried as Stephanie released her grip on Roxas, who set her gently down on the floor next to him. "Stop being so _caring_, Kix! I think I might have like you better when you were cold. Ok, well, now it's your turn! Your friends it accepted fine. Come on, just accept it! It'll make me happy!" Axel said as he advanced on Kira. Knowing his intention, Kira ran from her spot and picked up Vincent, well, the best she could anyway, and threw him at Axel. Axel of course, simply took a step back and let Vincent hit the ground with a loud thud. Staring strangely at her, Demyx finally spoke up. "Dude, you used your friend as a shield. What's up with that?"

"He just gave his heart to be in what he thought was the Mafia, do I need an explanation?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But please listen to Axel. It's for the best! Otherwise, I have to fight you, and then you could like, get hurt, and then you'd be hurt AND still have to go through it!" Demyx said, using hand gestures not nearly as flamboyant as Axel does. "Ah, well it doesn't matter now, cause I gotcha!" The pyro said as he appeared behind Kira.

Letting out a small gasp, the girl turned to see Axel as he grabbed her shoulders. Kira quickly thought of a plan, but it was turned to ashes as ring of fire covered the lower half of her body, far enough away so she wouldn't get burned, but close enough so she wouldn't move. "What the heck is up with you and your idiotic Organization anyways? I never really helped you guys, but you still want me back. I wish you'd all just go to hell! Well, some of you. Now that you think about it… I think I just want a few select members to go. But you all annoy the snot outta me!" she yelled. Axel smiled a goofy grin. "We love you too!" Demyx smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Yup! We're you're family, ("My demented family") so we should always stick together! Even if you have to do something you don't wanna do, we'll make you do it anyway!" he chirped as Kira heard a snap that insured her future as Kix.

* * *

A/R: Yay! It's done. Ok, now, I want you all to reveiw! REVIEW I SAY! Next chapter will definintly be better once I figure out where its going... -.-"


End file.
